Today, social media applications enable users across the world to generate and maintain relationships with others like never before. For example, a user who recently moved to a new city may utilize a social media application to meet other users who live nearby in the new city, as well as to reconnect with users in another city on the other side of the globe. Different social media applications enable users to communicate with others through a variety of communication channels, such as text messaging, audio messaging, picture sharing, and/or live video streaming.
However, communicating via social media applications has its share of shortcomings, which are particularly evident when communication via social media applications is compared to in-person communication. For example, many social cues regularly identified and received during in-person communication, such as slight facial movements and/or vocal inflections, may be imperceivable and/or otherwise go undetected over known social media communication channels. So, while social media applications indeed provide a variety of channels for users to digitally interact with others across the world, their users may still be presented with challenges associated with clarity and/or quality of communication. Further, systems and techniques as described herein may allow users to communicate more effectively with others by providing certain described contextual clues and feedback.